


Love Games

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games they play when too much alcohol is in his system</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Games

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

One end of a handcuff is attached to the headboard, the other secured around a man’s wrist. His arm is stretched above raven-hair. His eyes closed, his brow furrowed, a bead of sweat clinging to his forehead. His parted lips are ruby red and glistening, a tip of tongue poking out. He’s been like this for twenty minutes; being slowly stripped of his garments by his partner, who runs a tongue over newly revealed skin. His final garment is removed – a sock – and he releases a breath. The wait is over.

They only play this game when Julian is drunk.


End file.
